Honoring our Soldier
by MonoSheep
Summary: AU one-shot: What if there's a different approach when Hina met Keitaro's representatives than her grandson? How's Keitaro doing for the five years later? Will her grandson coped forgiving his dying grandmother if he handed a will? Note: It's not tied to the Uninstall from Urashima, but tied all to the Bayverse. Warning: Multi-POV.


It makes sense to finish this one-shot when I intended to do a Transformers (Movie) crossover with Hinata. This considered to be the first draft before Uninstall from Urashima published last year. I wondered on what you guys think about this idea when I intended to include this idea.

I reminded from the last poll, it's between Transformer Prime or the Bayverse. Prime won it hands down and it's not fault for not making a third choice, "Both."

Yes, I couldn't turn down voters who looking forward for "Prime" instead of the Bayverse.

Note: I wanted to include a two-year gap between the Movie and Prime, but I decided to go against this.

Warning: This story based on Transformers (2007) movie, but it had no tie to Transformer Prime. This is an AU not tied to Uninstall from Urashima. I don't own the two franchises, but this is an idea tied wrapped around my head.

Crossover – Transformers (Bayverse) and Love Hina

If anyone is very curious about this one-shot and then I decided to post this to ease my mind. If anyone is very curious involving this idea, and I don't mind letting anyone used this idea.

* * *

Honoring our Soldier

Prowl's POV

Hinata Urashima didn't settle after her grandson made a wise decision when he realized Naru wasn't the one. Her questions remained unforgivable when she threatening to disown him if he doesn't marry him. Does it give him common sense to realize his former bride's infidelity when Haitani and Shirai warned him? Did she care?

No, she cared nothing more about him when she's willing to take something away from him. She prepped her final chapter to destroy his livelihood when she had an affair with his former rival. She doesn't regard or grasped reality scenario to this petty excuse when men aren't supposed to run the Inn.

She wanted to make his life a living hell but didn't realize the consequences will befall. She thought he was going to take the bait, but he didn't.

He didn't…

I'm glad that he didn't.

What's a grandmother committed a horrible questioning to destroy his own family?

I don't care since it considered stupid in my opinion when I questioned their lacking common sense. It's obvious that I owe him a favor after he saved my Sparkmate from his untimely death and remained working for the NEST. At first, they called him heartless, but he told them the truth from the five years ago. He didn't hold back anything when he doesn't show any emotions, but he told us the whole truth as he broke down.

Now I saw a new POV and respect for the wisest decision, but if I compared these petty punishments to our situation. These girls don't know any common sense when they assumed all men are perverts. They wouldn't last long if they took on the Decepticons.

I wouldn't consider them allies since they considered a painful to control. Optimus will be tried to convince them to end the war, but they won't listen. He will try to convince them the change, but it won't work if they were stubborn like a mule.

They will face the consequences for their own actions and stripped of their titles. Decepticons used them for their own gain, but don't give a crap about what happened to them. Some will use for breeding stock without a care.

It's sick, but I don't care if they disregarded the harsh reality. If they attacked my Sparkmate or anyone, I will make their lives miserable without any questions.

I didn't intend to do this…

"He" doesn't want anything with his estranged grandmother for what he did. I'm glad his parents and sister didn't betray him, but they retained their honor. She lost her whole family for her petty reason and suffered the consequences on her dying bed.

Her room wasn't from the hospital or a retirement home when she refused to back down. She defaulted for the health and safety violation, but the bank decided to take actions and reclaimed the property back. She refused to back down.

"You are in the losing battle, Hinata Urashima after your former grandson made the daring move. I questioned on why you wanted to make marry someone who showed no love to him."

"…"

She didn't look at me when she looked up at the ceiling.

Her ex-tenants didn't stay long after the whole truth and nobody associated with her favorite tenant anymore. They tried to retain back their honor, but others turned them away for a good reason. Two tenants retained their honor and innocence to change their names to move in their lives and had nothing to do with this place anymore.

One tried to adorn from her sins when her sacrifice wasn't in vain. She used her techniques against the Decepticons when her former manager doesn't want to acknowledge her. I'm willing to go to her school and tell her family the bad news but asked them for her forgiveness. I'm surprised that she's willing to go this far to slice and dice the Decepticons but died when Starscream crushed her with his foot.

She was a Ronin, but her sacrifice wasn't in vain. She didn't use guns or military techniques, but her own techniques from her former clan. She died to adorn from her sins for what she did to her former manager. Her former manager forgave her when she sacrificed her own life and outnumbered.

The Autobots were willing to back her up and find it ridiculous when a mecha turtles defended the soldiers.

I didn't expect not a so-called Samurai and ex-Molmol Princess do what's right, but the former manager forgave them. Sadly, it's too hard when he discovered a suicide note and it's no shocker that she's willing to commit a selfless act. She died, and I avenged her death when it wasn't all in vain.

The ex-Molmol Princess tried to reconnect with her former manager, but she and Wheeljack get along. It took about two years to reconnect with his former tenants, but it took him a long time to have his final moment to let the past go.

We didn't want to force him to return to the Hinata House to trigger his PTSD.

He refused to face Naru Narusegawa when she tried to assault me without a reason. I came for nothing more than closure and how could this woman become a spoiled, ungrateful brat? She blamed it all on her former manager without any reason and I'm glad that I pointed this out. I didn't take it literally when she took out before she had a chance to assault me. Ratchet shot her a tranquilizer before she had a chance to use her Super Naru Punch.

How pathetic?

How pathetic she stuck in the past?

Her family wanted nothing to do with her, but her ex-friends. It's pathetic when she stuck with one logical when it doesn't make sense. She considered mentally delusional and spoiled bitch when her ex-lover broke up with her. He realized his fatal mistake and the child remained a concern. Her own child remained very afraid and doesn't know what love was.

I considered that she abused her child after her lover left her to suffer the downfall. She doesn't have any ideas on how much trouble that she did.

How disappointing?

Her ex-friends remained merciful than her for her horrible acts.

"Where's Keitaro?" his former grandmother stared at the ceiling, "I wanted to take back everything from what I did in the past. I wanted my family back."

* * *

 _Regular POV_

Prowl stared at her coldly when Hina expected Keitaro to return home, but it's obviously not going to work. She pretended that she's sick, but Ratchet knew that she covered it up. Keitaro wasn't around when he moved on with his lives when he left his inner demons behind. He took an advantage when he joined the military after his failed marriage to check to see if he's immortal or not.

His family joined to live a second chance in the United States but didn't expect that he suffered a mental break down. If he didn't join, how will he meet William Lennox and Epps? He shouldn't be a mental state to join the military but succeeded to go through the evaluation. Nobody was aware of his dark truth under a new identity thanks to his two best friends.

Will he's willing to remain hidden?

No, he didn't.

He remained determined to prove this theory when he ended up in William's unit. He wasn't opened to anyone, but very close to William and Epps. They pointed out that he had his issues tied to trust issues and every precaution. He looked out for others when he picked medical skills throughout his time in the military. He was willing to go as far to nurse anyone back to health if it comes to enemies and allies. He refused to let anyone died during the battlefield, but it's no surprise.

He disregarded on what's good and evil, but his morals remained under question. He doesn't hesitate to point out an issue behind our war after he assisted Sam with an All Spark. What gave him the determination to press on? He ran alongside to Sam and gave him the words, but he hadn't met the Autobots. I called it crazy, but I understood when he's willing to go this far to test his theory.

I knew on why everyone acknowledged him as "Superman" since he doesn't get hurt until…

* * *

 _Flashback (Regular POV)_

Keitaro witnessed Sam shoved the All Spark into Megatron's spark instead of Optimus Prime. It caused an impact as the All Spark became nothing more than flying pieces. He distanced before it hits him through his heart and screamed out in pain. The piece sent flying into his chest and it reached into his heart but caused him into the unconscious.

 _Flashback Ended…_

* * *

Prowl's POV

He died after an All Spark sent flying to his chest into his heart, but everyone assumed that he died. They prepped to give him the bad news to his parents and sister. I'm not a religious, but I don't believe in miracles, but Primus gave him a second chance. He's not the only one, but I couldn't conclude Sam.

* * *

 _Flashback (Regular POV)_

William and Epps prepared to carry Keitaro on the stretcher with his white sheet over his body. He woke up from his short coma and he struggled to remove the sheets together. It's no surprised on how Keitaro woke up when he announced dead but sported a fresh scar on his chest. He remained silent when his friends told him that he's injured.

He gave his friends the stare when he asked, "Where's the deceased Autobot?"

His friends hesitated to say a word when they intended to keep him on the stretcher. Without his glasses, he remained determined and his two comrades put the stretcher down. It's no surprised when they escorted him to where's Ratchet try to bring Jazz back to life. It's no surprise when he was naked but disregarded everyone staring as he wore a sheet.

It had been three days ago when he announced dead, but Keitaro didn't show any emotions. He felt pain for the first time after the All Spark sent flying into his heart and he felt pain throughout his body.

His friends escorted him to the Sick Bay when Ratchet struggled to keep Jazz alive.

"…"

"Can you get me closed to him?"

William and Epps reacted in shock, but they knew that Ratchet trying to keep him alive. It's obvious not wise to do when Ratchet is trying to keep Jazz alive except it didn't turned out successful. Jazz's spark extinguished out and Ratchet wasn't awared that they were here. He slammed his fist down as he cursed in his Cyborgtronian language before he left the clinic.

They waited.

"I don't know why do you want to do this?" Epps asked.

William wanted to ask this but couldn't let him go near Jazz since he's damage. The unknown substance is oozing out of Jazz's corpse, but they refused to go near. They don't know if Ratchet was going to come back and scolded at them. They aren't used to the aliens after the incident happened, but Keitaro told them to let him walk to him. He didn't intend to have his friends get contaminated, but they tried to talk him out.

Keitaro refused to listen to them until he satisfied with curiosity. They forced to agree as they placed the stretcher down and his friends forced to help him up. He walked on his own and had a sheet as his covering.

Something took over him as he walked up to Jazz on his berch. He didn't intend to do but had no choice as the voice echoed in his mind to do so. He needed to touch Jazz's limb, but what will happen next? He felt bad for Jazz when he sacrificed his life to protect the innocents from an evil tyrant meant to take over the world. He didn't deserve this but thought about his past and present.

Keitaro climbed up from the floor to the berch, but the cloth caught onto something.

William and Epps forced to look away as Keitaro walked up to Jazz's corpse in the nude. Keitaro stared at the opening chest to see where's the spark burned out. He felt the coldness coming out of Jazz's body and touched Jazz on where's the spark supposed to be.

"You don't deserve this," Keitaro saddened with guilt when he placed his hand where the spark was.

Little did he knew; Jazz's spark ignited to his body as Keitaro felt a strong jolt from his body to him.

Keitaro saw through Jazz's creation through his memories as he couldn't let go of his spark.

Little did he knew, Jazz saw through on what Keitaro had to go through.

William and Epps noticed Jazz's body repaired as Keitaro removed his hand from the spark to his servos. Jazz went back online as he saw Keitaro laid right next to him as he cried.

"You don't deserve to die," he whispered, "Nobody did!"

"Uh, why are you naked?" Jazz asked confused before Keitaro passed out.

 _Flashback Ended…_

* * *

Prowl's POV

Jazz told me that he went back online when he reacted to see Keitaro in the nude. I couldn't do any innuendo jokes when everyone had a running gag that Keitaro had a fetish for Jazz. Sadly, they mistaken since I'm his Sparkmate, but I remained under his grace. I wouldn't call it a "force sparked" if he used the All spark essence to bring him back online.

Keitaro saw through Jazz's memories, but Jazz saw through Keitaro's memories. It's innocent to sickening in his opinion on how Keitaro assaulted, abused, and betrayed by the tenants, his grandmother and aunt. He didn't tell Keitaro that he saw through his memories, but he kept a promise to protect him with his life.

I will do so too.

I'm not the type to considered Keitaro as a Sparkmate, but I'm still under his grace for saving my Sparkmate. Without him, Jazz will dead, and nobody will revive him. Ratchet will carry the guilt in his spark from not saving him. It seemed the Autobots owes him a favor when he put his life on the line to make sure that we lived.

What's the aftermath?

I don't know when I'm going to become spark broken to discover on what happened to him. I will stray apart from my duties if Jazz died. Jazz and Keitaro closed, but I'm glad that he's not going to steal him from me.

"…"

But it doesn't change on how the grandmother felt disappointing for her poor decisions as she laid down on her bed alone. She admitted her mistake to us as I told her that he couldn't come due to this PTSD. We didn't want to have history repeated nor I didn't tell her that her grandson died for the first time.

I wouldn't consider Keitaro as the third Sparkmate, but I'm still considered him as a Charge until I'm ready.

* * *

 _Regular POV_

Ratchet and Prowl recording everything from his grandmother had to say but hoped Keitaro can forgive her. Prowl couldn't show any emotions to his grandmother carried on the guilt in her heart while Ratchet tried to keep his mouth shut on how stubborn she is. She refused to let go of the Hinata House as if it's the only place left to live instead of a hospital.

Ratchet knew that she didn't had time to live as she expressed disappointment that he didn't showed up. She understood the reason when the Hinata House had good and bad memories but confessed her misdeed.

She wanted to what's best for her children and grandchildren, but it ended up in consequences at the end. She begged Ratchet and Prowl to tell her grandson that she's sorry and handed them the will before she closed her eyes for the final time and died peacefully.

Ratchet and Prowl restrained their emotions as they received the will in an envelope. Prowl placed the envelope containing the will in his jacket as they made their way out of her room.

They reached out to see the paramedics waiting outside of the room and officers asked them questions. Prowl explained the reason on why they were here as he knew that it's something off about the Paramedics. He didn't asked questions as how long they arrived but waited.

Ratchet felt the same way about the officers when he hadn't saw Naru as she's arrested. They didn't ask any questions when they agreed to not press any charges against Narusegawa.

Which the officers reacted in shock, but understandable as they agreed to file a restraining order?

They didn't say a word to anyone as they left the Hinata House to their respectable vehicles. What's going to happen to the Hinata House? They don't know as they called Wheeljack to return them back to base.

" **Let's hope that he forgiven his grandmother,"** Prowl said to Ratchet.

" **Yes, let's hope,"** Ratchet agreed as he watched Naru tried to break free from backseat of the patrol car.

They returned to base through the ground bridge.

Meanwhile, Keitaro carried on the guilt when he wished that he thought back on his decision. It's his PTSD when he couldn't as he wanted to reconnect his grandmother before she died. It's his PTSD held him back after what he had to deal with. He wasn't in the mood to face Naru for her actions as he took over the Medical Bay with Red Alert.

Jazz came over to check on his charge, but it's strange on how Keitaro didn't took advantage. It's unhealthy for Keitaro strained away when he wasn't awared about this. Jazz pestered Prowl to make Keitaro the third Sparkmate except it's time and patience. He sensed Keitaro's emotions carried the guilt but couldn't blame him on his decision.

Jazz took Keitaro out when there's no hiding his emotions under his watch. It's the stupid fear in his opinion but tried to be hide it from others. Jazz reminded him that it's his choice and he's not fault. He didn't tell him that Keitaro forced bond but couldn't hid his emotions from him.

He's still his charge, but his responsibility to look out for him if it's physical and mental needs. He couldn't hide it behind his smile.

* * *

 _Jazz's POV_

Prowl didn't take it literally to make Keitaro, our Sparkmate. It thrown out of the window, but Prowl saw him as a Charge since he remained under grace that I'm alive thanks to him. He kept everyone alive and well, but he won't admit this when he saw him more than just a charge. I wouldn't tell him that he brought me back to life but forced bond. It's unhealthy to try to strain apart from me.

He knows my past and I know his. I wouldn't allow him to back to his home, but he carried on the guilt. I'm still under my grace to become his guardian and protected him. He couldn't hide it all from his smile anymore when I know that he carried the guilt. The only thing holds him back, it's this PTSD caused by these horrible people.

I wouldn't allow anyone to take advantage on his kindness and gentle nature. If I was in his shoes, I am going to kick their asses, but there's an issue. They were all women minor a few men took advantage for their selfish gain. I saw through his happiness, sadness, and everything since there's no secret.

I told Prowl no tell him anything about this, but I wouldn't consider him as a Sparkmate if Prowl feels uncomfortable. I considered him as a second little brother and Bumblebee was the first one.

If Prowl feels uncomfortable to have him as a third Sparkmate and then I don't mind having him as a brother. I'm without him and he's without me, but we aren't in love with each other. We carried a guardian/charge relationship to a sibling relationship throughout time.

I wouldn't have blamed it on him if it's an accident.

Sam carried on the guilt when Keitaro died after the piece sent flying to his heart. It's a miracle that he didn't died if he did. He's going to carry the guilt in his chest when he didn't return.

Prowl and Ratchet agreed to do the honorable thing for his own sake. I didn't want to lose him for a stupid trap, but I'm shock on how his ex-lover tried to attack Prowl without a reason. I'm glad that Ratchet tranquilized her before he had a chance to do.

* * *

 _Regular POV_

Jazz didn't have no shame to take Keitaro outside to get fresh air and Keitaro didn't mind this. He wondered on why Jazz hiding something behind closed doors. He carried on the guilt when they left. Prowl and Ratchet returned to base as Wheeljack welcomed them back.

Prowl asked, "Where's Keitaro?"

Wheeljack shrugged until Ratchet asked Red Alert on where he was. Red Alert told them that Jazz and Keitaro going out with the fresh air.

Prowl excused to track Keitaro and his Sparkmate down since he promised his grandmother to hand it over him. It's his choice on what Keitaro wanted to do with the will but couldn't blamed it on Keitaro if he didn't want to come with them. He wouldn't blame him if it's a trap, but he's glad that Keitaro didn't. It's obvious that Keitaro will suffered a trap from his former lover who tried to kill for blood.

He wouldn't let this happen to anyone if it's a misunderstanding. He didn't carry any emotions, but he's not as heartless than others think. His grandmother carried the guilt on the poor decisions until she confessed everything before she died.

What's the will contain? Nobody knows…

He waited until Jazz and Keitaro returned about three hours later. Prowl held his peace until he escorted them back into their shared room but refused to do this in public.

"…"

"How did it go?"

"Well, we intended to visit your dying grandmother if this girl didn't attack us without a reason."

"…"

"She hadn't changed when she blamed everything on you. She refused to accept reality when the Hinata House isn't her home anymore as others continued to move on. It's very settling when your grandmother admitted her poor decisions destroyed her own family."

"…"

"Do you want to hear the recording?"

"Yes please."

Prowl used his hologram to take out the recording and handed him his grandmother's will. He listened in to his dying grandmother admitted her own fault as she laid down in bed. She's stubborn enough to refused to move out of the Hinata House into a hospital or retirement home.

Jazz and Prowl watched Keitaro to listen contently about three times until it satisfied him.

"…"

Keitaro hesitated to stare at the brown envelope to containing her will to him. He asked various questions and Prowl pointed out that the Hinata House was in poor condition due to the aged and neglect. He hid the secrets behind him, but he felt welcome in the Hinata House. It's disturbing when an insane girl tried to attack him without a reason before Ratchet tranquilized her.

Ratchet had to call the police and the ambulance before she tried it again. It's quite disappointing in his opinion but wouldn't conclude that it's a trap.

Keitaro understood as he asked question, but Prowl answered them when he pointed out that his grandmother was under hot water. Ratchet tried to hold his peace when he wanted to ask on why she wanted to disregard her own health to stay at the Hinata House. Keitaro scratched his head on this one, but it satisfied his curious on how things come.

His answer remained on whatever happened to Mitsumi, but Prowl disappointing him when she wasn't presented near his dying mother. Keitaro surprised by the shocking revelation, but it left unsaid on what happened to her.

Prowl gave him good news that Shinobu reopening the Hinata Restaurant and moved on. She had nothing to do with Naru Narusegawa or Hinata Urashima when it tied to the heartbroken past. She had been a successful cook in Hinata City but rivaled to the Hinata Café. Keitaro smiled that Shinobu was able to move on but didn't showed up since she hadn't forgiven or forgotten Hinata's treason and Naru's infidelity.

Still, Keitaro concluded that Mitsumi hadn't step foot in the Hinata House after Naru's infidelity and Hinata's treason. She might move back home but hadn't got a clear answer. He wished that Naru and Mitsumi didn't paid poker for his heart, but it's not right. It's understandable before his eyes focused on the will.

He ripped the envelope opened as he read the will.

Jazz and Prowl listened in as Keitaro read the will out loud. His grandmother gave up the money remained in the bank account but didn't divided the wealth to her former parents and sister. It's not right in his heart when they deserved it more except he concluded that it had been re-written and witnessed by her former lawyer and Naru.

It's no wonder that Naru wanted to take him out to get her hands on the will. She didn't have a chance to do so if it wasn't for Ratchet who tranquillized her before she had a chance. If they revealed their true form, will she stand a chance against him?

No, she wouldn't when he imagined her reactions except they hold back their killing since they had their own honor. They are Autobots, but not Decepticons. They are trying to do what's right, but Prowl knew karma came back to haunt his grandmother and his lover. Keitaro read through the will, but there's a catch to get the inheritance.

"Are you kidding me?" Keitaro asked in confusion when he thought it's a joke.

He shook up when his grandmother gave him a catch to marry Naru Narusegawa.

"Hadn't she realized that Naru committed infidelity and expected me to forgive her for her horrible actions?" Keitaro shook up as he crumbled up the paper.

Prowl knew that he needed to check on the will before he handed it over to Jazz.

"She expected me to marry her to gain the will," Keitaro said as tears streaming down her face, "How could she make do something like that? I refused to honor my grandmother's wish if she haunted me in my dreams. I couldn't forgive Naru from what she did to me. She betrayed my heart, trust, and everything just because her petty believe concluded that I don't belonged in the door. I don't deserve to exist."

"…"

Prowl and Jazz watched Keitaro tore the will in pieces.

"Haven't she asked on how I'm doing?"

"…"

"No, she hadn't. We hold our peace and promised not to tell her anything for your safety."

"Good," Keitaro stared at the destroyed will, "I'm willing to forgive her, but I won't honor her wish to forgive Naru for anything that she committed."

 _Prowl's POV_

I won't ask a question on Keitaro's decisions, but I'm glad that he didn't honored his grandmother's wish to forgive his attacker. If his grandmother had no regard to his family and then she had to deal with the consequence. She lost her family to side with the abuser but had no regard to her family. She lost her respect, family, home, trust, and everything as she died.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Naru booked in the jail when she kept the real will and she swapped the real will with the fake one. She kept the will in her shirt as she stared at it with the greedy intended. She hadn't forgiven Keitaro for turning down her marriage and expected him to come back to teach him a lesson. She didn't expect to encounter two strangers claimed to be Keitaro's representatives.

She concluded that Keitaro was nothing more than coward and expected Keitaro to stupidly stoop down into his grandmother's demand. She stared the "real" will and read it in secret under the covers. She shocked that there's none under her name when it given up to what's remains of the money and heirloom to her former family.

It's not her.

She had a reason to use her way to manipulate Hinata Urashima showed favor. Nobody was there to take care of her, but she was the only person available. Hinata allowed her to come back to the Hinata House out of sympathy. It's obvious not the case when she pointed out that she hadn't forgiven Naru for actions. She admitted that she hadn't forgiven for her own actions when she disregarded the whole reality. She regretted it dearly as she lost everything but refused to retire or moved out as much as the bank demanded.

Naru returned as the doors closed, but second one joined the strike. Hinata's health deteriorated, but Naru didn't. She considered the last who don't get anything from the will.

It angered her when everything fell apart all together.

"If I don't get anything!" Naru tore the will over her toilet, "He wouldn't."

She flushed the toilet as she watched gone done the drain and relaxed on her bed.

Owari

* * *

I know I'm going to get criticism, but I intended to do Part 2. I decided to go against this one but left it as a one-shot. I'm leaving everyone in their imagination, but this is a fanfiction's idea harbored around my mind when it comes to Bayverse. I don't bother to update, but I'm not going to allow criticism to get the better of him if they tried to. Then I will have to ignored this.


End file.
